


【骨科】Big Cats

by aijiang111



Series: 花家骨科 [3]
Category: The Social Network
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-06 19:00:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18857140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aijiang111/pseuds/aijiang111
Summary: 设定少数人类拥有兽化基因，Saverin家三兄弟里只有Eduardo没有自己的动物形态，而他的两个哥哥分别是非洲狮和西伯利亚虎。





	1. Chapter 1

　　从医院回到家后，Eduardo脱下西装挂到玄关，小心翼翼走到婴儿房，在木质的摇篮边慈爱地看着自己的一对幼崽。

　　察觉到有人靠近，浑身包裹着浅金色绒毛的小狮子抖了抖圆圆的耳朵，却没有睁开眼睛。小老虎伸了伸前肢，懵懵地醒来，发出像奶猫一样的“咪呜”声。

　　Eduardo揉了揉小老虎的脑袋。

　　“接着睡吧。”他轻声说。小老虎在他手掌里蹭了蹭，又把金色的眼睛闭上了。

　　Eduardo看了一会自己的一对宝贝，轻手轻脚走了出去。

　　由于拥有兽人血统的幼崽无法控制好自己的变化，所以在婴幼儿时期，他们都会维持兽化的形态。这样的形态虽然很可爱，但是也带来了一定的麻烦——Eduardo并没有兽化的能力，只能保持人类形态，所以给自己的一对幼崽哺乳，是他最头疼的一件事情。

　　离开婴儿房后，Eduardo取出了自己的吸奶器。他解开衬衫胸口的纽扣，揉了揉自己肿痛的乳房，然后吸了口气，皱着眉把吸奶器对准自己的胸脯。

　　电动吸奶器发出嗡嗡的轻响，Eduardo疼得微微弯下腰。奶瓶的底部积聚起薄薄一层带些淡黄色的奶液，然后就再没动静了。

　　忍着疼等待了十几秒，意识到自己真的没办法出奶的Eduardo只能无奈地停下了吸奶器。他抽了张纸擦了擦自己还挂着一滴奶液的乳头，在碰到自己的胸部时疼得微微吸气。他试探性地按了按自己肿胀的胸口周围，手指下摸到了明显的硬块。

　　今天下午，Eduardo去医院偷偷做了检查。他这两天胸口痛得厉害，奶水也肉眼可见地变少。他红着脸坐在医院椅子上听医生给自己的诊断：他奶量过多，又没有及时排尽，导致胸部的奶液积成了奶块，堵住了出奶口，形成了乳腺炎。

　　“你的伴侣是兽人吗？”医生当时询问这个问题，Eduardo给出了肯定答复。拥有兽人伴侣，也就意味着Eduardo有兽人幼崽，没办法抱着幼崽进行哺乳，只能使用吸奶器，吸出乳汁后再喂给幼崽。

　　“只是奶没排净。”医生没给Eduardo开处方，“可以找个按摩师帮你把奶块揉开。”

　　“以后也要注意排奶。”医生好心提醒羞得快要烧化了的Eduardo，“宝宝喝不掉的话，可以吸出来扔掉。”

　　Eduardo扔掉吸奶器，有点心烦意乱。他不知道自己该怎么和哥哥们说。找个按摩师也不是个可行的方法：哥哥们领地意识都很强，上次Michele在Eduardo身上闻到不知从哪里沾到的草原狼的味道，气得用尾巴抽飞了一个花瓶。

　　Eduardo慢吞吞扣上衬衫的扣子——看来今天晚上，他只能给两只小崽子喝兽人幼崽专用的奶粉了。

　　他正胡思乱想着，就听到了客厅里传来开门的动静。Eduardo打起精神走出去，在餐厅门口就被一个迅疾奔过来的身影扑倒在了地毯上。

　　Eduardo仰面躺在地毯上，耳边全是猛兽压抑的喘息。Eduardo平复了会呼吸以后垂下眼睛，和那双注视着自己的金色兽瞳对视。

　　“快点起来。”他抱怨着，毫不害怕地抬起双手分别揪了揪压着自己的猛兽两只黄黑相间的圆形耳朵，“你有多重自己不知道吗？压死我了。”

　　猛兽从喉咙里低低吼了一声表示拒绝，紧接着又发出呼噜声，用大脑袋蹭着Eduardo的胸口，湿润的鼻子在Eduardo颈侧嗅来嗅去。Eduardo漫不经心挠了挠对方的下巴，另一只手在猛兽有着油光水滑皮毛的前臂上逆着皮毛生长方向摩挲。

　　“今天怎么回来这么早？没有病人了吗？”他轻声问着，曲着手指来回挠猛兽的下颌，对方舒服得半眯起眼睛，伸出舌头就要往Eduardo脸上舔。

　　“不行。”Eduardo竖起一根手指放到猛兽嘴边，“你舌头上有倒刺，舔我一下很疼的，不许舔。”

　　被拒绝的猛兽不满地吼了一声，Eduardo不为所动，反而还拽了拽它脸上那几根威风的胡子。

　　“变回来，Michele。你真的有点重。”

　　一秒之后，猛兽花纹斑斓的皮毛褪去，穿着休闲西装的Michele压在自己的弟弟身上，双手抓住Eduardo的手腕，低下头在弟弟嘴唇上狠狠亲了一口。

　　“我怎么就压着你了，”他不太高兴地说，“我明明有注意和你保持距离的。”

　　“那也是，正常人都受不了两三百公斤的老虎趴在自己身上。”Eduardo伸开长腿盘住自己二哥的腰，双手夹住他的脑袋，趁着对方心猿意马的时候，轻巧地一个扭身，掉转了两个人的体位，坐在了Michele身上。

　　“你作弊。”Michele有点不忿，双手放在弟弟肉感的屁股上用了点力揉捏了一把。

　　“谁让你变回来的。”Eduardo笑着躲开二哥吃他豆腐的手站起身来，“你如果一直保持兽化形态，我能打得过你吗。”

　　“还不是你让我变回来的。”Michele也站起来，还一边小声嘟哝，“所以才说你作弊。”

　　Eduardo假装没听见，转身往厨房走。

　　Eduardo没办法兽化，但Saverin家族却一直有着兽化的基因。他的两个哥哥，也都有自己的兽化形态。

　　Alex的原型是一只威猛美丽的非洲狮，浑身上下都是沙金色的皮毛，还有着威风凛凛的棕色鬃毛，尾巴末端也有和鬃毛同色的一簇毛发。不久之前兄弟三个窝在一起重温《狮子王》，Eduardo就用脚踩着趴在地上的大狮子的背，笑着说自己的大哥和木法沙长得一模一样。

　　Michele的原型则是一只漂亮的西伯利亚虎，世界上现存的最大猫科动物之一，黄黑相间的皮毛令人炫目。但是在Eduardo眼里，本来该是地表上最强狩猎者的二哥就是个毫无尊严的大猫，动不动就躺在地上滚过身对Eduardo露出肚皮，用前爪扒拉弟弟的裤脚，求摸求撸求抱抱。

　　因为Alex和Michele过强的领地意识，家里并没有雇佣全职的家政，只有钟点工会定时前来打扫。生下幼崽以后，Eduardo和哥哥们外出吃饭都变少了，大部分时间都在家里解决，以防幼崽突然有什么需要。

　　Michele给一对小猫换好了特制的尿不湿后，又回到厨房帮Eduardo做晚餐。两个人的手不小心碰到一起，Michele下意识地反手抓住弟弟的手，Eduardo却甩开他，有点不自然地往后退了一步。

　　“Michele，”Eduardo下定决心把这件事说出来，“我有件事想和你商量。”

　　“怎么了？”Michele担忧地看着弟弟。

　　“我……我想请个按摩师。”真正说出口后，Eduardo反而没了勇气，声音也越来越小。

　　“什么按摩师？”野兽的本能让Michele敏锐地抓住了重点，甚至变得有些咄咄逼人。

　　Eduardo难堪地抓着自己的衬衫下摆；“我这两天胸口有点痛……下午去看了医生，应该是得了乳腺炎。医生让我找个按摩师排奶。”

　　Michele扯过一块毛巾擦了擦手，又随手扔到料理台上。

　　“几天了？”Michele没什么起伏地问到。

　　“也没几天。”自知理亏的Eduardo小声说，“也就两三天。”

　　Michele面无表情地点点头。Eduardo偷偷觑着二哥的脸色，忍不住越来越害怕：Michele毕竟是一只强悍的老虎，他虽然平常都表现得像只没追求的懒洋洋大猫，但真的生气起来，连Alex都不一定制得住他。Eduardo开始后悔自己没早点告诉哥哥们自己涨奶这件事了：现在的状况可真不好办。

　　Michel也没说话，只是抱着胳膊背靠料理台，不知在想什么。切开了半个的番茄被孤零零晾在案板上。

　　两个人之间尴尬地沉默了一会后，收工回家的Alex进门了。他衣着整齐地走到厨房，有点吃惊地看着自己对峙似的两个弟弟。

　　“你来的正好。”Michele抬起手对Alex摆了摆，“Dudu涨奶两三天了，今天去医院医生说他乳腺炎，他刚才问我能不能请个按摩师。”

　　Eduardo捂住脸，羞愧地无地自容。他心里同时还冒出一个微弱的声音；完了，Michele真的生气了。

　　他从张开的指缝里偷看自己大哥的反应。Alex一向稳重冷静，听到Michele的话以后也没像二弟一样表现出那么大反应，只是微微蹙起了眉。

　　“你去看Lucas和Kenny了吗？”他没接这句话，转而向Michele抛出这个问题。

　　Lucas和Kenny是那对狮虎幼崽的名字。Eduardo从孕期四个月起就知道自己怀了一对双胞胎，但他也没想到，孩子出生后，竟然不是同一个物种。

　　“看了。睡得正香呢。”没有心情继续切菜的Michele干脆把桌上的半个番茄拿起来放嘴巴里啃。

　　两人之间旁若无人地交谈，完全无视了站在一旁的Eduardo，就像在刻意忽略他一样。Eduardo受不了这样的氛围，他想离开厨房，Alex偏偏又站在他的必经之路上。他听了会哥哥们在关于工作和天气上若无其事地聊天，默默地转过身面朝着墙。

　　Lucas和Kenny马上就要四个月了，哥哥们也都非常体贴并且格外负责，Eduardo也在一个月之前就回归了工作，不必每时每刻面对两个外表可爱、但其实很难伺候的幼崽。但即使如此，Eduardo也免不了在某些时刻陷入低落——虽然没到产后焦虑那么严重的程度，但刚刚结束的妊娠期所带来的荷尔蒙紊乱还是让Eduardo敏感易虑，容易胡思乱想。

　　现下的状况，就让Eduardo很委屈：他又没有要故意瞒着哥哥们，只是没想到只过了两三天就会恶化到乳腺炎的地步，胸口一碰就疼。Michele一副自己做了什么天大的错事一样给他甩脸色，Alex也故意对他不理不睬，Eduardo委屈极了，背对着哥哥们生了一会闷气，忍不住憋红了眼眶。

　　等到Alex强制性地抓着幼弟的肩膀让他转过身的时候，Eduardo已经泫然欲泣了。他垂着眼睛，不想看自己的大哥。

　　“哭什么。”Alex捏了捏弟弟的脸，转而去解Eduardo胸口的纽扣，“让我看看。”

　　惹哭了弟弟的罪魁祸首Michele没说话，只是在水池边洗了洗手。

　　Eduardo扭着腰不想给Alex看自己的胸脯，Alex抓住他的领子把幼弟拽回来，直接用蛮力扯开了纽扣。

　　前一段时间，Eduardo涨奶涨得厉害，奶水丰沛到不碰乳头都会出奶的地步，衬衫动不动就被溢出来的奶水浸得湿透。为了避免不必要的尴尬，Eduardo干脆穿上了有内垫的胸罩。Alex扯开弟弟的纽扣以后，又细心地解开Eduardo胸前的乳罩——为了方便哺乳，乳罩的活扣是朝前开的。

　　Eduardo的乳房从束缚中蹦出来，像一对雪白的小兔，形状大小刚好够Alex在掌心捏住，两颗色泽深红的乳头在前端硬挺着，没有像往常那样挂着香甜的乳滴。

　　Alex把幼弟的一对小白兔掂在手里揉了揉，果然感觉到掌心下传来的硬度。

　　“痛。”娇气的小少爷微微抽气，眼眶比刚才更红了。

　　Alex松开手，用手指在幼弟胸口按了按。如果是前几天他这样蹂躏弟弟的胸脯，早就有一道诱人的奶线滋出来了；可是今天全无动静，两颗乳头干干的，看上去一点出奶的意思都没有。

　　乳腺被堵的苦楚让Eduardo胸口胀痛，不碰都会感到痛，更别提被Alex这样用手指按了，Eduardo又气又疼，“啪”地一声拍开大哥的手，拉着脸往门外走。

　　“我要去预约按摩师。”他闷声闷气地说，抬腿准备走出厨房。

　　他刚抬起脚，就听到身后的破风声。Eduardo下意识想逃，刚做了一个起跑的动作，就被大猫从后面扑倒了。Eduardo猝不及防间跪倒在地上，幸亏地上都铺着厚实的地毯，才没让Eduardo磕痛膝盖。

　　甩开三百公斤左右的成年虎根本是不可能做到的事情，Eduardo没试就已经放弃了。大猫把身体的一部分重量压在他身上，粗壮有力的一只前爪搭在他肩头，把Eduardo整个人按着趴倒在地毯上。

　　“Michele！松开我！”Eduardo的声音里满是怒气。

　　西伯利亚虎从嗓子里压出一声低吼，用爪子扒拉着Eduardo，轻松化解掉Eduardo徒劳无功的抵抗，把人整个翻了过来。

　　练习巴西柔术的习惯让被制住的Eduardo下意识摆出防御的姿态，双手抬起分别放在老虎的脑袋两侧，一双长腿也盘上面前的猛兽有力的腰。

　　但是在压倒性的力量差距面前，这些用来对付人类的招数都失去了作用——Eduardo根本不可能把三百公斤重的老虎翻过来压倒，相反的，他大张双腿的姿态反而更像一种无声的邀请。老虎甚至得寸进尺地往前挪了挪，Eduardo浑身僵硬，察觉到对方下腹那个东西正顶着自己。

　　猫科动物的性器其实并不算大，但当压着你的是个三百公斤的成年西伯利亚虎的时候，这一切就另当别论了。Eduardo在地上难堪地扭着腰想逃脱老虎的钳制，他想要抽回腿挡住自己的下身，但是老虎粗壮的腰卡在他的胯骨上方，Eduardo根本没办法脱身只能维持着大张双腿的姿势。

　　“Alex！”Eduardo无奈之下，只能扭头向自己的大哥求助。

　　Alex优雅地走过来，在狼狈地横躺在地上的幼弟面前蹲下。Eduardo求救似的看着他，Alex却冲他摇摇头。

　　“你知道我最多只能和Michele打个平手吧？”他揉了揉肉弟弟柔软的头发，“而且你真的想让我们打架吗？那你辛辛苦苦从日本买回来的盘子可就全砸了。”

　　像是为了印证Alex的话，压着Eduardo的老虎低吼一声，橱柜上的盘碟都因此震动起来。

　　Eduardo眼睁睁地看着自己的大哥变成一只披着金色皮毛的英武雄狮，只是这只雄狮一点想帮他的意图都没有，反而还甩了甩尾巴，尾巴后端的浅棕色毛球蹭过地面发出轻响，然后狮子转了半圈在地毯上卧下，懒洋洋打了个哈欠。

　　孤立无援的Eduardo又试着推了推老虎的前胸：完全没反应，当然。老虎示威似的对他微微呲牙，喉咙里呜呜地呼噜着，一只前爪按着他，另一只前爪上锋利的爪尖直接撕开了Eduardo本就已经敞开的衣物。

　　在老虎那条粗糙的舌头舔上自己胸口的时候，Eduardo忍不住瑟缩了一下。他双手抱着老虎的脑袋，倒不是害怕老虎会袭击他，只是受不了被猛兽的舌头舔过皮肤时那种不由自主的战栗。老虎的尾巴翘起来勾住Eduardo的一只脚踝，拖住他不让他逃走，然后用两只前爪扒拉开Eduardo已经都成了碎布的上衣，低下硕大的脑袋，在Eduardo憋涨的胸口用湿漉漉的大舌头来回舔舐。

　　Eduardo疼得不停抽气：老虎的舔弄带着猛兽无法忽略的力道，舔过他肿痛的胸脯和无法出奶的乳头，让他感觉自己的乳房就像是包着奶液的炸弹，随时都会因为承载不下、而又无法排出的乳液爆炸起来。

　　老虎用舌头舔了一会以后，Eduardo的胸口还是毫无动静。怕痛的娇气小少爷睫毛上已经挂上了泪珠，鼻头也憋得通红。老虎用湿润的鼻尖凑过来在Eduardo脸上嗅了嗅，Eduardo却抽噎着别过脸。

　　“别碰我。”他说，眼泪啪嗒掉下来落到地毯上。

　　Eduardo真的很疼；忍无可忍的那种疼。他感觉自己的胸口沉甸甸地往下坠，过量的奶液堵在他的身体里，偏偏又找不到宣泄的出口，全都堵在他的胸部，积成化不开的硬块，让他觉得又酸又涨。

　　他一边啜泣，一边抗拒地试图推开不断凑近他的老虎脑袋。老虎从喉咙中发出安抚似的轻微呼噜声，毛茸茸的耳朵在Eduardo脸上来回蹭着。他松开那只压着Eduardo的前爪，往旁边挪了半步，只剩一条后腿站在Eduardo的双腿间。Eduardo放下抬得酸软的腿，老虎温柔地拱了拱Eduardo的脑袋，用一只前爪撑地，把另一只前爪放在了Eduardo肿痛的胸口上。

　　Eduardo明白Michele想干什么了——他不想用按摩师，他想亲自上阵。

　　因为Eduardo只是个脆弱的人类，没法承受成年虎可怕的体重，变回原形的Michele只好用三爪撑地使力，把空余出来的那只前爪轻轻地放在了Eduardo前胸。

　　老虎的肉垫其实并不像想象中那么柔软美好：因为长时间在地面上行走，再加上要支撑体重，老虎的肉垫上有着厚厚的硬茧。Michele现在已经收起了锋利的指甲，但当他把前爪放在Eduardo胸部、开始使了点力气揉按时，Eduardo皱起眉头，忍不住呻吟一声，痛得下意识抓住Michele那只已经抬起、还准备按下去的前爪。

　　“别……Michele，”Eduardo感觉自己的眼眶都快要盛不下眼泪了，“真的好疼……”

　　老虎没理他，转而向旁边趴着的狮子低低叫了一声。

　　猫科动物之间有着独特的交流方式，狮子在老虎的召唤下站起身，前爪按在地上向前伸了伸舒展开身体，向Eduardo走过来。

　　在狮群中，雄狮很少捕猎，大多数时间都维持昼伏夜出的懒散习惯。但事实上，雄狮的捕猎能力极强，在猎杀大型动物时，雄狮往往能将对手一击致命。

　　Alex就这样迈着优雅的步子踱过来。他金色的眼睛笔直地注视着Eduardo，像是已经将他锁定为是自己的猎物，凛凛的鬃毛无风自动。

　　Eduardo滚了一下喉结。狮子走到自己的幼弟身边，Michele向旁边让了半步，两只大猫紧挨在一起，狮子也像老虎那样三爪着地，把一只前爪搭上Eduardo的胸口。

　　Eduardo瑟缩了一下，两只大猫突然心有灵犀般一起发力，两只分属不同种类的肉垫同时按在了Eduardo乳房上。

　　Eduardo痛得叫了一声，眼泪一下子落了下来。两只大猫一左一右伏在他身体上方，两只肉垫分别按在他左右两侧的胸口上，以某种奇妙的频率一下一下抬起爪子，又轻轻踩下去，控制着力道踩踏着他胸膛下积奶形成的硬块。Eduardo在地毯上扭动着，然而根本没办法逃脱两只大猫的控制，只能哭着任由他们踩着自己的胸口，分别抓着两只大猫前爪的手也越来越无力，最后只能松松地揪住大猫们前爪上的一绺毛发。

　　Eduardo当然知道现在这副样子多混乱：他躺在地上，上衣都被猛兽们的尖牙利爪撕扯成了碎布，惨不忍睹地挂在几乎一览无余的身体上。他躺在地毯上挣扎着，但是两只大猫压根没想放过他。他们热烘烘地趴在它身上，像是发现了什么好玩的皮球玩具一样，对着他鼓胀的胸口又按又踩，还时不时低下头用下巴拱一拱他，或者用尾巴拍拍他的小腿。Eduardo被他们蹭得满头热汗，脸上都是水珠，分不清是汗水还是眼泪。老虎想凑上来舔一舔他的脸，Eduardo不情愿地把头扭到另一边，结果把自己送到了狮子口中——Alex用鼻尖蹭了蹭他，然后伸出舌头，温柔细致地把幼弟小巧精致的脸整个舔了一遍。

　　Eduardo更嫌弃了——被狮子这么湿漉漉地舔一圈，他的脸上水更多了。

　　老虎闷声不吭，只是踩得更加用力了。老虎的四爪上都有有力的肌肉，他一旦加大力气，完全可以轻松踩断Eduardo的肋骨。虽然知道二哥不会真的伤害到自己，但Eduardo还是忍不住轻声喊痛，抱着老虎的前肢央求他轻一点：他被老虎踩着的半边乳房又热又涨，好像从内里传来某种奇怪的酥麻。老虎像是赌气一般又用力踩了两下，Eduardo呻吟一声，久违的疏通感从那一侧乳房传来，他恍惚了片刻，意识到自己在飙奶——一条雪白的奶线喷射出来，滋到了老虎胸前的皮毛上。

　　狮子怒吼一声：理论上，狮子的吼声能传播到八公里以外，Eduardo被震得半边耳朵都在发麻，还要头疼地想明天会不会被邻居控诉扰民。

　　被老虎的成功刺激到的狮子也开始加大力度了；而另一边，老虎也同样不甘示弱。两只大猫像是陷入了无声的角逐，在Eduardo这个他们共享的领土上比拼各自的力量。Eduardo像是对他们臣服的雌兽，躺在他们身下，被两只大猫踩着胸口疏通乳腺，好让他在保持健康的同时继续给两只幼崽哺乳。Eduardo疼得扑簌扑簌直掉眼泪，他的一边乳头已经开始出奶，随着老虎的踩踏，更多的奶水争先恐后地喷了出来，即使在老虎停下动作的间隙，也有源源不断的奶水溢出来，像是坏掉的水龙头一样，无法控制地往外流。而另外一边被狮子踩着的那侧乳房，也渐渐升起热痒的感觉，意识到自己快要飙奶的Eduardo羞耻地想把自己蜷起来，可是狮子不依不饶地压着他，大肉垫在他胸口上用力踩了一下——一道白线喷射出来，全数淋在了狮子的鬃毛上。

　　Eduardo只感觉自己的全身都要烧起来了。他崩溃一样地小声抽泣着，恼怒地来回扯狮虎们圆圆的耳朵。他的乳腺已经完全畅通了：奶阵毫无阻碍，溢出的奶水不停地流出奶孔，胸口已经没有胀痛的感觉，反而能体会到一阵阵的热流。老虎从刚才起就放弃了给他继续踩奶，反而欢欣地用舌头舔舐Eduardo流满胸口的乳汁。狮子矜持地甩了甩尾巴，也凑过来开始享用自己的战果。他们一边一个，粗糙的舌头来回舔弄着溢奶的小孔和Eduardo胸口娇嫩的肌肤。Eduardo抽噎得满脸通红，气得不停蹬腿踹两只大猫柔软的小腹。

　　“别舔了！”他带着哭腔说，“给你们儿子留点！”

　　像是为了回应他的这句话，婴儿房里传来此起彼伏的几声微弱的“咪呜”。Eduardo没有察觉，狮子和老虎却不约而同地抖了抖耳朵。

　　老虎向后退了一步，狮子咬住Eduardo的皮带，把被欺负得软绵绵的人类叼起来，牙齿松松咬住Eduardo的腰肢——狮子有极强的咬合力，他们能咬死是自己体重五倍的猎物，叼起几十公斤重的人类当然不在话下。两只完成狩猎的大猫一前一后，衔着自己的猎物，雄赳赳地走向了婴儿房。

　　TBC……？


	2. Chapter 2

　　上班第一件事，Eduardo就告诉自己的秘书Gemini，自己要休一个月的假。

　　“一个月？你要出去旅行吗，boss？”秘书下意识问到。

　　Eduardo假装低头看文件，好挡住自己发烫的脸，然而他露出来的耳朵还是因为害羞而变得通红。

　　“不是，”他小声说，“是我的伴侣们要发情期了。”

　　正在整理会议记录的秘书都忍不住在心里“wow”了一声——伴侣“们”，复数形式，再加上发情期，这句话里信息量可真够大的。

　　由于兽人群体的特殊性，很多适用人类的道德与法律在兽人中并不适用。例如，一名动物形态是雄狮的兽人可以有多名伴侣。但据Gemini所知，自己的老板并不是兽人：Eduardo没有动物形态。她想不出是怎样的兽人，愿意和另一个兽人共享同一个伴侣。

　　尽管抓心挠肺地好奇，Gemini却不敢再问了。只是在她给Eduardo汇报工作时，她眼尖地注意到老板发尾下方、半隐在衬衫领口的后颈处，有一个看上去十分新鲜的齿痕。

　　*

　　Eduardo站在婴儿房中央，指挥着Alex打包各式各样的用品。Alex和Michele虽然种属不同，但发情期却都很规律：每年进入初春、天气转暖开始，两只大猫就会变得格外躁动，经常大半夜把Eduardo扒拉起来要求交配。往年的时候，他们都会在家里做到昏天黑地，但是今年多了两只预料之外的小崽子，Eduardo打算把这两只幼崽先送回迈阿密的家里——在哥哥们发情期这段时间，他应付两只贪得无厌的大猫咪就已经足够筋疲力尽，不可能分出力气再照顾两只小的了。

　　Kenny——那只小老虎，已经乖乖地卧在特制的小摇篮里了。Eduardo怀里抱着小狮崽Lucas，依依不舍地在婴儿房里转着圈走动。

　　Lucas是个黏人的幼崽。他不太亲近自己那有着同样血统的父亲，反而对Eduardo热情得过分，每次一看到Eduardo，就要蹲坐起来对着Eduardo喵呜喵呜叫个不停，还特别喜欢Eduardo抱他。Eduardo带着奶香味的胸口是他最喜欢趴的地方：他很喜欢把两只小爪子按在Eduardo胸口上，毛茸茸的小脑袋在Eduardo脖颈周围蹭来蹭去。现下，他好像知道自己要与“妈咪”分别，就一边小声叫着，一边用舌头舔Eduardo的耳朵。

　　Alex按着弟弟的要求，任劳任怨地收拾好了五大包婴儿用品，结果一回头，就看到自己家幼崽趴在Eduardo胸脯上，两只爪爪按在Eduardo的锁骨位置，昂着脑袋向Eduardo索要亲亲。

　　Alex雷霆万钧地走过去，拎起崽子的后颈，把因为突然腾空而一脸茫然的小猫四脚朝天扔进了摇篮里，

　　Eduardo有点无奈地看着自己连幼崽的醋都要吃的大哥，结果被拉进对方的怀抱里。Alex凑过来按住他的后脑，给了他一个绵长到窒息的深吻。

　　两人分开的时候，Alex犹不满足地凑上来舔了舔Eduardo的嘴角。

　　“我想做，Dudu。”Alex哑着嗓子说，深色的瞳孔微微收缩变成猫科的竖形，眼底也开始泛起金色。

　　“现在？”Eduardo有点担忧地看向墙上的挂钟。

　　Alex扳过弟弟的肩膀，用比刚才更大的力道吻上去。他的两只手环住Eduardo的腰，Eduardo被他带得往后退了一步，整个人跌坐在身后的椅子上。

　　Alex俯下身，两只手分别撑在椅子两侧的扶手上，把Eduardo完全圈进自己怀里。

　　“距离飞机起飞还有两个小时。”Alex低声说，本就低沉的嗓音因此更加性感，“而且那是我们的私人飞机，我们想几点起飞就几点起飞。”

　　“可是，”Eduardo犹豫着，往另一个方向瞟了一眼，“……Lucas和Kenny还在看着我们呢。”

　　Alex顺着弟弟的视线看过去——两只小猫不知什么时候已经从摇篮里站了起来，齐刷刷的四只前爪都搭在栏杆上，正睁着两双圆溜溜的金色眼睛望着他们。

　　Alex松开Eduardo。他在瞬间变化为成年雄狮的形态，尾巴在空中漂亮地打了个旋，而后对着幼崽们的方向，以不小的分贝示威似的吼了一声。

　　被吓到的两只幼崽立刻躲回了摇篮里，再也不敢露头了。

　　狮子迈开步来到Eduardo身前，把脑袋放上Eduardo的膝盖。

　　Eduardo扯了扯大哥脸颊两侧的鬃毛：“你这样会吓坏他们的。”

　　狮子一动不动，两只金色的眼睛直勾勾盯着Eduardo。Eduardo叹了口气，用手指挠了挠大狮子的下巴。

　　“好吧Kitty，”Eduardo轻声说，“你先起来，让我把衣服脱掉。”

　　狮子给Eduardo让开了位置。Eduardo在那双金色兽瞳的注视下脱掉了西装外套和裤子，然后赤裸着下半身躺到了地毯上。Eduardo用手掌拍了拍地，狮子于是矜持地迈步走到了Eduardo主动张开的双腿之间，覆盖着金色皮毛的身体也沉了下来。Eduardo顺势把一双长腿挂在了狮子腰上——狮子的腰腿都有大块的有力肌肉，方便在追逐猎物时能够迅速飙出爆发力一举歼击猎物。Alex的雄狮形态十分健壮，体型上甚至比Michele的老虎都更胜一筹。Eduardo的一双长腿，堪堪够在雄狮的腰上环上一圈。

　　Eduardo仰面躺在地毯上，手里分别抓着狮子脸侧的两绺鬃毛。雄狮那双不可能出现在人类身体上的美丽金瞳注视着自己的伴侣，Eduardo看着兽化形态的大哥，忍不住凑过去，在狮子湿润的黑色鼻头上轻轻吻了一下。

　　“你真美，Alex。”Eduardo受蛊惑一般沉溺在那双金色眼睛里，喃喃地开口。

　　狮子回应了他，他的大脑袋轻轻蹭了蹭Eduardo的脸颊，柔顺的鬃毛刮过人类的肌肤。Eduardo由着他在自己脖颈的周围到处磨蹭，大猫咪粗粝的舌头在他从耳侧到锁骨的位置来回舔舐着，炙热的吐息喷在Eduardo的皮肤上。Eduardo的手摩挲着雄狮覆盖着绒毛的脸颊，亲昵地凑上去用鼻子碰触狮子湿润的鼻头。大猫金色的眼睛柔和地看着他，像是两颗小小的太阳，Eduardo忍不住抬手抚摸狮子的眼眶周围。

　　他的腿紧紧缠在狮子的腰上——一半是出于练习巴西柔术的习惯使然，另一半则是由于对情欲的渴望。大猫们的发情期让Eduardo又爱又怕，短短几天时间里，哥哥们会对他索求无度，到了几乎能把Eduardo折腾散架的地步。他休一个月的假，但事实上大猫们的发情期只会存在一周左右，剩下的时间里，Eduardo都需要大量的休息，来补充急剧消耗的体力。

　　狮子已经开始用下身磨蹭他了——Eduardo能感到雄狮蓄势待发、抵在他大腿上的性器。Eduardo不自觉地滚动喉结，狮子的利齿逡巡在他喉咙附近，只需要一张口就能咬断他的气管。狮子最擅长像这样在无声中杀死猎物；在顶级的掠食者面前，Eduardo感到本能的恐惧，却又忍不住从尾椎处泛起隐秘的战栗。他与这只猛兽纠缠在一起，他们呼吸相闻，Eduardo献祭似的把双腿分得更开，向百兽之王展示自己的臣服。

　　狮子发出低低的吼声，一只前爪按在了Eduardo肩膀上，人类屏住呼吸，他感觉到猛兽下腹处那个滚烫的硬物已经抵住自己。他抓着狮子柔顺的鬃毛，半是害怕半是期待地用长腿在狮子的腰上缠得更紧了些。

　　一人一兽都意乱情迷，Eduardo把一只手放到自己嘴边，口中含进两根手指。他在狮子的注视下卖弄一般用舌头把自己的手指舔得湿淋淋的，狮子的喉头滚过闷雷一般低沉的吼声，不满地向躺在身下的人类呲出利齿，趴在Eduardo上方急切地摆动着腰。Eduardo也没敢继续挑逗下去了；他抽出手指，皱着眉头摸索到自己的身后，把它们送进了自己的穴口中。

　　一开始的开拓有些艰难：那里干涩又紧致，Eduardo勉强挤出去一根手指，就难以再继续动作了。他咬着牙抽插了几下，润滑根本没有发生作用。

　　Eduardo放弃了。他喘了会气，两条腿从狮子的腰上放下来。

　　“Alex，不行，你先变回来……”他嘀咕着说，“去拿润滑剂……”

　　狮子从鼻孔里哼了一声，没有响应Eduardo的要求。他用前爪抵着Eduardo的肩膀，把躺在地上的人翻了个身。Eduardo趴在地上，瞬间明白Alex想干什么了——他身不由己地跪起身来，像个等待交配的母兽一样抬起屁股。狮子趴在他身后，两只前爪并拢着挤在Eduardo打开的双腿间，热热的吐息喷在Eduardo的臀缝中，鼻尖在那两座肉感的双丘间逡巡着。

　　“不行，不行Alex……”Eduardo发着抖，小声哀求着，拱起上半身，想要回头制止狮子的动作。狮子不理不睬，反而伸出滚烫的舌头，舔向Eduardo的臀间。

　　Eduardo立刻叫了一声，紧接着又羞耻地捂住自己的嘴。他的声音变调得厉害，眼睛里也一瞬间聚集起泪水。狮子的舌头上有密密麻麻分布的细小的尖刺，像是某种温柔的刑具，擦过Eduardo最敏感的地方。Eduardo呜咽着，眼泪大滴大滴地砸在地毯上，瞬间被吸收进去，染出一片片圆形的湿迹。他嘟囔着大哥的名字，全身都在发抖。狮子用舌头舔开他的穴口，粗糙的舌头试探着戳刺那处柔嫩的秘地。Eduardo全身过电一样颤抖着，尾椎处又麻又痒，蜜穴很快就被舔弄得水光淋淋。Eduardo塌着肩膀，牙齿咬着自己紧攥的拳头，曲起的大腿根不停颤抖。他不知何时硬挺起来的阴茎摩擦在地毯上，细小的绒毛扎在敏感的龟头处，Eduardo剧烈地抖了一下，精液一股股地从通红的性器中吐出来，全部落在一片狼藉的地毯上。

　　Eduardo完全失去了力气，他像是没有了骨头一样软绵绵地瘫在地毯上，把脸埋在臂膀中，既羞又恼，哭得肩膀不停抽动。狮子从地上站起来抖了抖鬃毛上沾染上的Eduardo的体液，两只前爪分开撑在Eduardo的肩膀两侧，毛茸茸的下腹抵着人类的臀尖，热烫的性器一点一点楔进Eduardo的身体里。

　　Eduardo像只被狮子完全捕获、知道自己命不久矣的食草动物一般，哑着嗓子发出哀鸣。狮子的腰沉下去，性器完全没入他的体内，长柱形的性器破开人类柔软的内壁，直直捣入人类脆弱的身体内部。猫科有着刺状的茎体，方便在交配时牢牢地锁住雌兽，将自己的精液完全灌输到雌兽的身体中，达到最大的交配成功率。而现在，随着狮子的每一次挺动，他那根生长着倒刺的性器就会在人类的身体里碾磨一次，刮过Eduardo温热的内壁，让Eduardo随着狮子起伏的动作痛得不停痉挛。狮子温柔地叼着人类的后颈——这是野兽交配时的本能，因为他们带刺的阴茎会给配偶带来巨大的痛苦，因此他们必须得完全制服雌兽，确保在自己抽插时，受不了疼痛的雌兽会暴起反击。但是对于与自己力量差距悬殊的人类，狮子不必有这样的顾虑；只是自己心爱的伴侣疼得瑟缩发抖，激发了他的怜爱之心。狮子用舌头舔着Eduardo的后颈和耳垂作为安抚，牙齿撕扯着人类身上还整齐穿着的上衣好让他露出更多皮肤，在Eduardo光滑的肌肤上舔舐出更多湿痕。他的动作也格外小心，尽量收敛自己勃发的欲望，同时还要注意不把自己惊人的体型完全压到人类身上。

　　Eduardo跪趴着，与狮子对比下来而显得格外娇小的身体完全蜷缩在百兽之王的阴影中，承受着来自顶级掠食者的进犯。狮子下腹处的毛发蹭在他的臀部，炽热的呼吸在他颈间游走，粗壮的茎体则在他身体里肆虐。Eduardo被完全征服，顺从地打开身体，接受雄狮的掠夺。在经历过最初的疼痛过后，他的身体内部已经开始传来熟悉的、令他抗拒不已，而又沉迷其中的快感。狮子体贴地用自己的舌头和轻轻的啃咬安抚着他，有力的腰身伏在他身上一起一伏。Eduardo松开被自己咬得通红的嘴唇，无意识地泄出撩人的呻吟。

　　他泪眼朦胧地抬起脸，透过垂下的散落刘海，却一眼看到木制的小摇篮中，两只紧紧挨在一起的小猫崽正用一模一样的金色眼睛好奇地透过栏杆望着他。

　　Eduardo瞬间羞耻地脖颈都涨得通红。他的手指抓着地毯，蹬动着腿想要从狮子的桎梏下逃出来，结果被猛兽阴茎上的倒刺勾住肠壁，疼得立刻哀叫了一声，差点又凄楚地哭出来。

　　狮子不太高兴地从喉咙里发出微微的低吼，咬着Eduardo的后颈把他拖回到自己身下。

　　“Alex！”人类不太配合地挣扎，“他们……他们在看……”

　　Eduardo羞得全身通红，连“儿子们”这个词都耻于出口。狮子头也没抬，一尾巴拍到摇篮的栏杆上，两只小崽子立刻低下头装死——畏强是兽类的天性，或许等到两只小崽子长成健壮的成年猛兽后，他们会跃跃欲试挑战自己父亲的权威，但现在，他们对自己的父亲有着天然的畏惧之心。

　　这下，狮子可以在自己的伴侣身体里肆无忌惮地发泄欲望了。他恼怒于Eduardo刚才的分心，因此挞伐得更加毫不留情，牙齿也咬着Eduardo的后颈。他的阴茎直挺挺地捅入Eduardo的身体里，人类低泣着，承受着猛兽的进攻。狮子性器前端的倒刺涨得更加粗大，密不透风地锁住身下的猎物。Eduardo缩着脖子，感受到狮子的性器在自己体内完全张开，他本能地弓起腰，紧接着，大量的精液从狮子的茎体中喷射出来，一滴不剩地灌到人类的身体里。Eduardo哆嗦着，大腿根一阵颤抖，跪着的小腿绷得笔直。他像是被烫到一样接受着狮子给他的馈赠，全身酸软得再也没有半分力气。

　　Eduardo的阴茎还硬着，修长漂亮的柱体贴在小腹上。他拼命忍耐着致命的快感，抑制住自己想要射精的冲动——在哥哥们的发情期中，大猫们会有极强的交配欲，往往能不顾Eduardo的感受做上好几轮：被操到失禁的感觉，Eduardo真的再也不想体验了。

　　他趴在地上，脸几乎完全埋进身下的地毯里，平复着因为过于刺激的感官体验而带来的剧烈呼吸，Alex恢复为人类的形态，他抱着幼弟翻过来，把他搂在自己怀里，一边亲吻弟弟疲倦地垂下的眼睛，一边用手抚摸Eduardo因为被灌了过量精液而微微隆起的小腹。

　　Eduardo撒娇似的把脑袋埋在哥哥颈间，小声嘟囔了一句“想洗澡”。

　　Alex低下头亲了亲弟弟，去没有动作。

　　Eduardo疑惑地抬起头看向自己的兄长，却发现Alex已经进入半兽化的状态了——平常棕色的眼睛现在的颜色变得很浅，甚至还有一条显而易见的竖纹，脑袋上还顶着一对滑稽到有些可爱的覆盖着薄薄绒毛的圆耳朵。

　　Eduardo害怕地往后躲了躲：Alex已经无法自如地切换人与兽之间的状态，说明他已经彻底进入发情期了。

　　下一秒，他就被还晃着尾巴的Alex再一次压倒在了地毯上。掠食者的利齿精准地叼住Eduardo的喉咙，把猎物完全笼罩在自己身下，

　　“再给我生个小猫咪。”Alex一边喘息着说到，一边又一次闯入了人类的身体。

　　FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> 下次再写大猫猫们和弟弟交配！大猫猫们发情的时候几天之内就可以交配两百次呢！嘻嘻嘻！


End file.
